Meet the Parents
by ohmytheon
Summary: It's time for Nux to meet Capable's adoptive parents for the first time, but her stories about them may have scared him more than made him feel less nervous. (Modern AU, ft. Dad Max and Mom Furiosa.)


**Author's Notes:** This is pure ridiculousness, but someone asked me to write for Capable/Nux and I couldn't think of anything. Then I remembered all of fics by **ourfuriosa** on tumblr where Max and Furiosa are the Wives adoptive parents - and I ran with it. Dad Max and Mom Furiosa give me life.

 **Disclaimer:** None of this is mine.

To say that Nux was nervous about meeting Capable's parents, however much adopted that they were, would've been an understatement. Capable had assured him that they would very much like the sweet boy she'd fallen in love with, but Nux wasn't so sure. After all, he knew that he had a history (one that he'd fully disclosed to her), and the fact that she insisted that her parents hadn't been angels either didn't soothe him.

In fact, it made him feel that much worse.

If her dad had been a hellion, then surely he knew what kind of awful shit Nux had gotten himself into in the old days of his teenage years. And if her mom was tough enough to run around in those same crowds, then she sure as shit knew what kind of guy he used to be. They would be three times as hard on him because of their own experiences; and to be honest, he kind of felt like they'd be in the right to do that. What if their daughter brought home a guy that used to jack cars and take them on wild joy rides while taking uppers and drinking?

The sudden thought of having a child with Capable nearly made him flush in his seat. Where had that mental picture come from? Nux could honestly say that he'd never once thought about children - and quite frankly, he wasn't exactly sure what Capable's thoughts on the matter were either, considering her past - but it wasn't a terribly unpleasant one. Neither of them were old enough (or mature enough) to have a child of their own, but he thought that she would be a good mother. A little on the kooky side, considering her bright personality, but a playful and loving mother.

Then again, he didn't really have anything to base this on, seeing as how his own mom had been a druggie and left him at an orphanage. He'd been too much trouble to stay in foster homes for long. There could have been some great mothers that he'd passed on due to his behavior. But he'd never know.

Capable knew though. She insisted that her parents were both loving, although reserved about it. She talked about her gruff dad in his seemingly always dirty clothes from work and her tough as nails mom that rode with an all female biker gang. And yet they cared for her and her four adopted sisters very much, having taken them all in when they needed help the most. They had to be some pretty special people to do that.

Nux briefly wondered what it would be like to have people that loved him unconditionally. He must've looked sad because when Capable glanced over at him, she took one of his hands in her free one and give it a squeeze, softly smiling at him. He smiled back. She nodded her head, eyes back on the road as she drove them to her parents' place. She reveled in driving, having not been allowed before being taken in by her adoptive parents.

Once they started to slow down and pull in the drive way though, Nux couldn't help but slunk in his seat and pale a little.

"Hey, don't worry about this so much," Capable reassured him. "You'll be fine. All my sisters like you - and they're pretty intense when it comes to any of us dating as a rule of thumb."

"I'm still not sure about Toast," Nux mumbled.

Capable laughed. "I'm not sure if she likes anyone at times, but that's just how she protects herself. Cold on the outside, soft on the inside. She's a bit like Dad in that respect. But she just likes to be _mysterious_."

As far as Nux was concerned, her parents could've remained a mystery a lot longer than now. But Dag was graduating high school and would be off to college soon, and she'd begged him to come to the family celebration with her. She really did want him to meet her parents. And he really did like making her happy.

Taking a deep breath, Nux dragged himself out of the car. He made himself stand up straight and not slouch no matter how much he wanted to hide. The vehicles in the drive way did catch his eye though. A old vintage car that looked like it'd been worked on at home and a huge truck that could probably run over his Bug. If memory served him correctly, the truck belonged to Capable's Mom and not her Dad. God help him.

Taking his hand in hers again, Capable excitedly dragged him to the door and burst into the house. "The fun has arrived!"

Immediately her four sisters began to spill into the room from every direction. Cheedo threw her small body at Capable, wrapping her arms around her older sister's middle. Dag sauntered in wearing an ethereal looking dress and a wide amused grin on her face. (She was going to get a kick out of how their parents reacted to Capable's boyfriend.) Angharad walked up and kissed Capable on both cheeks, giving Nux a cool look after.

Toast hung back, arms folded, and rolled her eyes to Nux, who stood off to the side nervously. "You don't have to panic too much. We made sure that Mom and Dad kept the guns in the case."

When Nux wilted a little, a small smirk danced on Toast's face and remained there even when Capable gave her a sharp look. Yes, she was definitely a clever one, immediately taking advantage of Nux's fear.

As if on cue, an older woman with a buzzed haircut walked into the room. She had a commanding presence, despite the prosthetic on her left arm, and looked fully capable of kicking his ass should he ever do anything to hurt her daughter. "Right on time for once, Capable," the woman said. Her gaze slowly turned to Nux. He did his best to stand up straight and look presentable, but quickly began to fidget and pull at his sleeves. "This your boyfriend?"

Capable grabbed his hand and leaned her head against his arm. He felt the urge to leap back. Public displays of affection in front of her parents sounded like a dangerous idea. "Yes, this is Nux," she said fondly. "He's in school to design cars and stuff."

"Hm." And that was all there was to it. She waved at them all. "Dinner is almost ready. We'll eat out back."

With Capable pulling him by one hand and Cheedo pulling on the other, Nux practically stumbled through the house and out the back door. Once outside, Cheedo let go and ran around the yard to chase a dog along with Dag. Angharad sat down in a chair, looking positively splendid. Toast walked over to a man that was standing at the grill and stood by him.

It seemed strangely odd that the people from Capable's wild stories were doing things as normal as having a cookout. According to Capable, her mother had once been mugged and it ended with the three assailants knocked unconscious in an alley - and yet here she was, putting out paper plates and napkins.

The man turned his head to look at him - and nope, that was definitely the glower of a man that knew exactly what Nux had done in his past. The man, her father, flipped a burger casually, but held the tongs in his hand like he knew how to turn it into a weapon if need be. "You want a beer or something?"

Nux nearly choked as he shakily sat down in a chair. "N-no thank you, sir. I don't drink."

"You don't drink?" her mom asked, looking slightly approving yet also disbelieving at the same time. He didn't get insulted. Most people were shocked when he said that he didn't drink - and it was true. He'd been sober for a year and intended to keep it that way.

Before he could respond and try not to talk about why he didn't drink, Capable jumped in with a laugh. "It really comes in handy when I want to go out with the girls. I've got a live in DD!"

"You're living together?" her mom said. "When did that happen?"

It was the mom that spoke, but the dad whose near blank expression shot a thrill of terror down Nux's spine. He'd thought that her parents might disapprove, but Capable had waved his concerns away. After all, her parents had lived with each other - and they weren't legally married or anything. It was a strange and complicated situation, she'd explained. There has just been a matter of convenience.

"Oh, like a month ago," Capable replied unconcernedly. "I thought I told you."

Her father snorted. Typical Capable behavior. Do first, ask questions later, then feign innocence. She was a sneaky girl like that. He loved her for it, if only because she was never cruel about it.

The conversation was pulled away from him by Angharad who started asking Dag questions about her college plans. Nux was incredibly thankful. He was able to stay silent for a while until food was placed in front of them and they all began to dig in.

Things were fine until a sharp knife was suddenly thrust in his view and he almost jumped out of his chair. When he looked up, he saw all the sisters trying to hide amused expressions, her mom rolling her eyes, a slightly frustrated look on Capable's, and that blank expression on her father's. The man was the one holding the steak knife in Nux's direction.

Strangely, her adoptive dad's expression reminded him of Capable whenever she was trying to be sneaky. "Figured you might need this," the man said, gesturing with the knife towards the steak on Nux's plate.

"Oh. Right." Nux flushed and took the knife. "Thanks."

Her father leaned back. There was a smudge of oil on his face, something that Capable said he never seemed capable of being clean of completely, a tale tell sign that he'd been working on a car today. "So, you want to design cars?" The question was casual, but there was a hint of glee in her father's eye, like he knew that he'd startled Nux and he'd done it on purpose just for the fun of it.

Nux took a breath and latched onto the question. Cars. Yes. They all liked vehicles. Capable squeezed his hand under the table and gave him an encouraging smile again. Her parents were definitely strange ones, but if he could manage to survive the night, maybe he could handle it again. They loved Capable and he loved her too. That should be a good starting ground. After all, if he was ever going to marry her, he needed their approval.


End file.
